


Imagine Wider

by Cheros



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Accelerator as Last Order guardian, Gen, Post-WW3, Touma and Accelerator bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheros/pseuds/Cheros
Summary: On a certain peaceful day, Kamijou would found it easy to himself lost on thoughts.It just coincidence that one person he was think about appeared before him. With much gentler version of himself. As much as a certain silky white haired, red eyed strongest esper would be.





	Imagine Wider

**Author's Note:**

> Accelerator needs more fiction, and also Last Order, but before i try to write more of it, i might as well contributing on my favorite certain spiky boy and silky white boy. Im sorry for my really small vocabulary, i will try to use more variations to my wording in english. Please enjoy!
> 
> This fiction have chinese translation! Please kindly check it out here http://siri7929.lofter.com/post/1ff9a4a1_1c6565133

On a certain peaceful day, Kamijou would found his thought lost on the wonder as he walk to his apartment. It wasn't very hard to fall in to some train of thought once he started. But later he was interrupted by the feel of craving some can of coffee as he see the convenient store and got inside it quickly.

As he tried to find his favorite brand of coffee, he recall about another day when things was so difficult to even for him to catch his breath in the middle of it. World War Three was over, Fiamma got what he deserve even if Kamijou hadn’t particularly force him be. He was erased without a trace, and Kamijou would sometime wonder if the guy still alive and start to thinking another way of solving universal problem. Or someone finally got him and he died instead. That aside, he was actually start to more focused on a certain event that happened on the day.

There was one time he got depressed to the point he almost given up on saving Index. When that time had come, there was this one particular person he met just there. In the very right time but with twisted wrong sense of everything. His completion was as pale as ever. Its not like he really see the person often to be sure to said that, but really, Accelerator was just as white as the last time he met the strongest esper. With uncontrollable rage that not so much sane at that time, and very much as hostile as he was when they fought before.

He looked like he was desperately struggling to do something, so much that he immediately throw a chunk of his power at Kamijou's car, making him almost die if he wasn't fast enough to take cover. Kamijou quickly getting up and force his way to the strongest esper. Accelerator was muttering a bunch of word that felt like he was stabbing himself repeatedly with each and somehow, Kamijou could understand what he truly meant.

There was a little girl he knew lying on the cold snow, the girl seems to be in some sort of sickness and she was trying hard to breath. Her hand stretching out looking for someone. But the person she was looking for seems to be breaking apart.

Accelerator was a human personification of disaster, a monster.

And yet the girl reaching out even further.

At that time, Kamijou then answer all of Academy City’s Strongest Esper questions only with one lined words and grab his black wings, twisted it so he can go much further to the person attached to the wings and punch him hard. Kamijou had not hesitated at that time, and Accelerator then found himself lying unconscious on the snowy ground. With all of the imaginary piercing stab on him washed away. And just after that Kamijou try to reaching out to the girl, using his right hand and hoping, even if it just a mere bit, that the girl could buy some more time for her to survive.

Kamijou hadn’t paid much attention before, but now when all things cleared and peacefully quite, he then realize how bizarre the event was.

He never really thought there would be a time to him consider the #1 esper to be a humane type, much to go berserk over a dying little girl on a snow wasteland. He had heard about all the villain and hero stuff Accelerator said and how desperately he seems to tried just to save the girl. Even if he was a monster and definitely don’t deserve the spotlight to save her day. Kamijou stared, and he knew he just see himself in the red eyes that looked so much like blood. He later decide that deserve it or not, he would save the two of them. And Kamijou secretly proud of his choice to this day.

Ah, but much for his usual unfortunate state, the coffee brand he was looking for just sold out. All of them in one day. And he ended up going out of the store without anything, sighing as he continue to walk to his apartment. “How unfortunate.” He muttered to the air, no one bother answering it.

As he walked his way to the apartment, he was hoping that Index would be okay with some leftovers he’ve been secretly keeping on the kitchen. Since Kamijou wasn’t really in the mood to got bitten by her or he want to buy groceries when his cash is tight in the last day of the month. He just so lost in his thought when suddenly someone approaching by the end of the road.

“!” Water splashing around and sound of people bumping with each other, there are a large number of cans spilling on the road as the owner groan in protest.

“Hey, you okay? Sorry!” Kamijou said as soon as he stand up and trying to help the person with his cans of what look like his favorite brand of coffee. So this is indeed the one the cashier said buying all of the coffee in their store. 

“Tch, whatever.” That person spat bitterly, he also try gathering all of his cans. And when Kamijou finally had a better look on him, that person was as white as the snow on the World War Kamijou fought.

It was Accelerator. He put all of the coffee can he grab on the bag, few bit of his cloth bathed in black coffee that was spilling on the road. Look absolutely pissed.

But then, when he take a look at the person he was bumping to, there was slight confusion flickering in the red eyes. Kamijou suddenly give him his cans and look like he was about to run anytime soon.

“Sorry! I really am!”

He would very much try his best to still be in one piece everyday. Between Index bitting his head daily and occasionally found Bug Zapper on the way home, he would never wanted another powerful troublesome esper chasing after him.

But when he was about to run for his life while focusing some of his concentration on his right hand, just in case Accelerator decide it was great to sent powerful air controlling technique to him, The #1 Esper just look at him and grabbing last bit of his can, still look very much pissed off. But not really hostile or having some sort of resentment for, who know, few battles they had before and how lucky it was for him to manage to win each of them?

Kamijou blink once, “You seems to like that coffee much?” He asked.

“Have problem with that?” Accelerator said coldly, but still answer regardless.

“No! I mean, i like that one too, but it seems like you bought all of them in the store.” Now Kamijou realized he sound like he was blaming Accelerator for that. So he quickly added, “But thats okay. I might as well saving up for groceries since Index eats so much.”

Accelerator look at him quietly, then just before Kamijou thought he would just ignore his words, he answered, “Is that so.” Quite and bored voice, but Kamijou wasn’t going to be picky about how Accelerator answer him.

Then the two of them stood still, after gathering all of Accelerator’s cans of coffee. Kamijou took a quick glance at the pale figure, noting how he was now wearing more white attire, and it fits him just right. At least, still better than the black one that made him look like he was a grim reaper.

(In a sense, he was a once a grim reaper of thousands person.)

Since none of them actually try to continue the conversation, Accelerator then decided to continue walked to wherever he wanted to be without saying a single word.

“W-wait!”

Kamijou said without second thought, but he regretted it as soon as the red eyes piercing at him again.

“What?”

Kamijou tried desperately make topics for them, but he realized they just don’t really that close to begin with. He eyed the cans on Accelerator hand. At first, Accelerator seems to be confused, but then Accelerator looked like he just found what that could make Kamijou tried so hard to talked to him.

“Take this.”

One hand giving Kamijou a can of coffee, Kamijou only blinked. “Huh?”

“Tch.” It seems like Kamijou’s reaction was too slow that Accelerator decide to put the can forcibly to Kamijou’s hand. “You want it, have one.”

“Wait, no. I don’t call you just to ask for the coffee!” Kamijou said half-shouting, but Accelerator just look at him without any interest and just stare.

“Then what it is really? Are you always this annoying or it just because i am a bad person that you can leave me alone?” That was the longest one Accelerator had said to him today. His expression got so much colder, red eyes looking sharp as if giving imaginary killing lasers to Kamijou, hoping that he would just rot on the spot.

But being Kamijou, he is the Imagine Breaker: so that wouldn’t be enough.

“Is she alright?” Kamijou finally asked, he was so reluctant bringing the topic. Afraid as it was not his business to begin with.

Accelerator looked taken aback at the mention of her. Probably because she’s just so important to him.

Which is why Kamijou been wondering days after the event.

“Yeah. The brat is as horribly cheerful as ever.” Said Accelerator. He looked troubled few moment after that, like he wasn’t sure about something and Kamijou wait for him. He was curious of what might be the reason Accelerator hesitated to said it.

But before he reveal the issue, a light cheerful step coming to his way. A girl in blue polkadot dress and white long shirt tackle Accelerator with hug, almost make him fall for the second time today. Accelerator seems to be so used to the act as he looked down to the girl.

“Found you! Say Misaka as Misaka run to him excitedly while try to hug him from back.”

“What are you doing here, brat?”

Accelerator said, he move away her hand as he tried to balancing his posture.

“How rude! I pick you up since you took so long! Misaka shout as misaka try to look unwilling to do her job, while actually she was the one who suggest the idea.”

“Tch, whatever.”

Last Order was so used to the cold answer, and she decide to looked at Kamijou instead. “Ah it’s you! Say Misaka as Misaka try to remember your name, but failed miserably.” Was what she said to him, then Last Order looked at Accelerator, seems to be annoyed at something, “Im sure you haven’t thanked him properly! Misaka sends her judging expression as Misaka try to teach you about good manners!”

“Huh.” Now Accelerator looked really pissed as he lowering his gaze at the girl, the staring contest then begin, but not so long as Accelerator finally sighed. Last Order smile so bright at him.

“Don’t used the Network on something so stupid!” Accelerator shout, but Last Order only looked at him funny and stick her tongue out.

“Uh, so what it is?” Kamijou was really confused about what was going to happen. Especially he did not wanted this to be a failed attempt at being nice and he himself ended up in some painful misfortune, and that was most likely to happen. Just exactly what his right hand would do to him.

“Thank you for what you did in Russia.”

Accelerator said, not really looking at him, and he look just as confused as Kamijou about the thing that he said.

“Uh, sure?”

Kamijou answered as best as he can.

“Okay that was done, so now lets get out of here before either Yoshikawa or Yomikawa come along and make things much worser that it already has.”

“You just embarrassed! Misaka proudly say as Misaka hurriedly begin to walk by your side and giggling happily!” Said the girl, and just as she say, Accelerator then just go without even saying goodbye. Kamijou still look at the two of them.

“Ah, bye-bye! Misaka say her goodbye as she looking at you from a far since he wouldn’t slow down even if Misaka left quite far behind.”

And with that they disappear to the crowd. Kamijou the continue to walk with a can of coffee in his hand.

He decide that he would want to keep the coffee as it is. Hoping Index wouldn’t interested in the plainly bitter black coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Bug Zapper is what Kamijou call Misaka Mikoto (the original) in english translation, i believe it is replacement for the way Kamijou actually call her 'Biri-Biri' in japanese version. Thank you for 7929 that pointed that out for me ^^


End file.
